1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to hand-held programmable electronic devices that can be programmed to remind a person of different events scheduled at different times. More specifically, the present invention device relates to programmable electronic devices that are used to help a person plan and initiate an exercise routine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with various electronic devices that can be programmed to perform various data management tasks. Palm-top computers are the most dynamic of such devices. Palm-top computers are miniature personal computers capable of running a wide range of software. As such, the uses for palm-top computers are only as limited as is the software available for that computer. However, palm-top computers are expensive and therefore are not typically purchased by people who have little use for the software processing capabilities of such devices.
Rather, in the field of consumer electronics, there are many electronic devices that run only a single dedicated program. Such devices include electronic calendars, electronic address books, electronic language translators and the like. Such devices are programmed with a single program and do not require a dynamic processor. Consequently, dedicated electronic devices typically are far less expensive than are the more versatile palm-top computers.
Among the many dedicated consumer electronic devices that exist are devices directed toward health and exercise. There are many electronic devices that are used to monitor food intake so that a person can keep to a diet. Many times such electronic devices are incorporated into wristwatches. Still other electronic devices exist that are used to monitor the burning of calories during various types of exercise. Although such prior art electronic devices are useful to people on a diet and people who exercise, such devices do not directly motivate a person to better their health.
A need therefore exists for a dedicated electronic device that is low cost and acts as a virtual gym or a virtual trainer, so as to motivate a person to better their health through a structured program. This need is met by the present invention as it is described and claimed below.